


Le danseur de génie

by ellanather



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Danseur, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellanather/pseuds/ellanather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au retour d'une mission se faire réveiller par une douce musique et découvrir : un beau Quartermaster <br/>00Q / un peu fluffy je crois :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le danseur de génie

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !  
> Voici une petite fiction, un petit 00Q

**LE DANSEUR DE GENIE**

 

Le célèbre agent 007 venait juste de rentrer à Londres d’une mission en Russie. Il rendait tout juste son rapport, il l’avait rédigé rapidement dans l’avion et comptait le déposé dans le bureau de M et s’esquiver. C’était sans compter le débriefing … Une heure et demie de débriefing ! A croire qu’il était un débutant, qui devait comprendre quelles erreurs il avait fait pendant l’opération. C’est donc excédé et harassé qu’il décida d’occuper, pour une fois, une des chambres mises à la disposition des agents. Heureusement la plupart des agents étaient encore aux quatre coins du monde. Il entra donc dans la première chambre et s’effondra ou plutôt, soyons réaliste, il s’affala dans les règles de l’art sur le lit, qui étonnamment était d’une assez bonne qualité. A peine ses membres éreintés s’étaient-ils accommodés au confort de la literie qu’il sombra dans un profond sommeil.

 

Le lendemain matin, James Bond fut réveillé par une musique très agréable, un ballet s’il ne se trompait pas. Bien réveillé et frai dès le matin, profession oblige, il se dirigea vers l’origine de la musique. Il passa devant la salle de tir et une des salles d’entrainement. Arrivé devant la porte de la cafeteria il leva un sourcil perplexe, alors comme ça la musique ne provenait pas de là … Visiblement elle venait plutôt d’une porte au bout du couloir. Une porte dont Bond ignorait l’existence, au vu de la plaque ça devait être un laboratoire. Mais pourquoi passait-on de la musique classique dans un laboratoire ?

 

Il entrouvrit la porte et n’en crut pas ses yeux. Ce laboratoire appartenait donc à son Quartermaster … Au milieu des tubes à essai, des erlenmeyers, béchers, ordinateurs, prototypes d’armes, gadgets en tout genre et microscopes optiques se tenait Q, de dos, et au vu de sa chemise ruisselante en plein effort, étonnant pour un informaticien comme lui … 007 remarqua que la musique s’était arrêtée, surement la fin du morceau. James observait cette silhouette immobile si singulière. Cet homme qui ne cessait de l’étonné ce mit en mouvement, et quels mouvements, que de gestes élégants, pesés et parfaitement effectués possédait une musculature absolument fantastique …  James ne l’avait jamais remarqué, car elle était normalement cachée sous une quelconque chemise ou un cardigan, mais en cette instant elle lui apparut sous l’étoffe détrempée : il en resta pantois, comment et pourquoi entretenait-il des muscles dorsaux pareils ? Un informaticien ou un scientifique n’en aurait aucune utilité, en tout cas pour exercer son activité. Q faisait donc quelque chose d’autre, Bond se demanda s’il avait été agent de terrain, puis il se rappela son âge et se fit la remarque que cette possibilité était très peu probable. Il était tout à ses réflexions lorsque la musique reprit et que le jeune génie commençait à remuer, à voleter et enchainait des séries de sauts et de battements. Le bon danseur qu’était Bond en resta bouche bée, émerveillé par tant de grâce et de beauté.

 

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que Q dansait, les yeux dans le vague, mettant tout son cœur dans la danse et dans la mélodie. Lorsque le CD s’arrêta faute de piste. Il reprit ses esprits et sursauta devant l’homme qui l’avait surpris.

« 007 ? Vous vous êtes perdu ? … Vous … » Après ces heures d’efforts Q avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. « Vous ne venez … jamais ici, vous voulez vérifier la qualité de mon … travail ? Du thé ? Je devrais bien en trouver … » Q cherchait surtout une serviette, ou un tissu quelconque.

« Je ne connaissais pas vos talents comme danseur ! C’est … époustouflant, on dirait un danseur étoile ! »

Q rougit et tourna la tête, gêné d’être comparé à un niveau pareil. « Merci !... » D’habitude Q ne dansait pas dans son laboratoire, il écoutait tout juste de la musique et parfois se laissait entrainer, mais jamais ces moments n’avaient durés cinq heures : il se réservait le plaisir de danser comme un possédé, une fois rentré chez lui. Mais ce matin, il avait réussi à élaborer une nouvelle arme, un nouveau composant de balle, un nouveau pare-feu pour son ordinateur et pour le réseau du MI6, alors il s’était permis une petite demi-heure de danse. Celle-ci s’était rapidement prolonger pour finalement ne s’arrêter qu’à la fin du CD.

Il murmura qu’il ne pouvait décemment pas reprendre son travail complètement trempé, qu’il devait sentir à dix mètres et en conclue qu’il était nécessaire d’aller prendre une douche. Jamais il n’avait était observé pendant ses danses, il était très gêné et serrait très étroitement ses bras contre son corps. Il avait pris des cours, en cachette, quand il était petit, et s’exerçait toujours chez lui depuis, mais jamais, oh dieu jamais personne d’autre que son instructeur ne l’avait vu.

« Tu es très gêné » ne put s’empêcher de remarquer James Bond, « je n’en parlerais à personne, tu veux prendre une douche dans ma chambre, enfin dans une chambre ici ? J’imagine que tu n’habites pas ici … »

Q était vraiment embarrassé de s’être dévoilé à Bond. Alors l’agent agrippa une sorte de plaid qui trainait près de la porte et enveloppa Q dedans. Ce dernier, qui depuis la mission Skyfall avait commencé lentement mais surement à vouer un amour et un désir pour le beau James, s’empourpra instantanément en sentant ses mains calleuses sur lui, même à travers le plaid. 007 très étonné de cette réaction, qu’il connaissait bien pour l’avoir vu chez bon nombre de femme, prit Q par la main et le tira vers sa chambre.

Aussitôt la porte refermée, Q se libera et partit se cloitre dans la salle de bain, laissant Bond avec un petit sourire. Il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec un peignoir blanc et une expression tout à fait banale, c’est-à-dire sa tête sérieuse ‘il n’y a que le travail qui compte pour moi’. Visiblement le Quartermaster comptait reprendre sa stratégie de dissimulation. James l’observa attentivement, il avait devant lui son Q habituel, enfin presque.

« Tu comptes aller sauver le monde grâce à ton ordinateur comme ça ? »

« Moi ? Oh … je pourrais, mais effectivement ce ne serait pas très conventionnel »

« C’est clair ! Je vais te passer des trucs, je dois bien avoir une chemise qui doit à peu près t’aller…

« Euh… » Q se retrouva avec un pull trop grand mais confortable, dont il émanait une odeur qu’il ne voulait plus quitter. Il remercia James et parti.

 

Le soir même des rumeurs circulait au MI6 : tout le monde était persuadé que 007 et Q entretenait une passion, un amour débridé. C’était surement dû au fait que lorsqu’il s’était rendu dans la chambre, il avait été vu. Un jeune génie sexy complètement écarlate enveloppé amoureusement par le séducteur par excellence du MI6 : il y avait de quoi jasé et radoucir l’atmosphère pendant une mission. Q était particulièrement troublé par ces accusations, aucuns des deux n’avaient nié, et c’est pourquoi Q ne cessait d’espérer.

007 fut rappelé pour une mission au Caire, qui succéda à une expédition en Inde et dû poursuivre une piste jusqu’au Népal pour finir en Chine. Six mois qu’ils ne s’étaient pas vu. Quelquefois James faisait appel à son Quartermaster. Q fut cependant très étonné de ne pas surprendre son agent en pleine séduction.  

Lorsque 007 fut de retour à Londres, il avait pris une décision. Il avait remarqué le manège de Q, il évitait son regard, ressentait un malaise pendant certaine de leur conversation, une tension qui n’avait pas lieu d’être et qui devait disparaitre pour le bon déroulement des opérations. Il avait donc pris une décision. Il entra dans le bureau ou plutôt l’empire informatique sur lequel régnait Q. Celui-ci ne l’entendit pas arriver, 007 vérifia qu’il n’était pas en communication et l’enserra dans ses bras.

« Qu’est-ce que ?  Bond ? »

« Oui ? »

« Mais qu’est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Là maintenant, je crois que je t’enlace. Tu m’apprendra à danser un jour ? »

« Qu… ? Mais… » Q était devenu rouge écarlate

« Détends-toi ! »

« Je  … Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

« Parce que si je ne me trompe pas … » James retourna Q d’un geste et s’approcha lentement de ses lèvres, et il y déposa un baiser chaste. « Tu es amoureux ! »

Q ne répondit pas, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, puis un grand sourire barra son visage et il se jeta sur James Bond. Oui il l’aimait et oui demain il lui apprendrait à danser comme un dieu.


End file.
